Celiene Enquell, Adventurer Extraordinaire
by Tazziedevi1
Summary: Meet Celiene Enquell, Intelligent, witty, dangerously curious and just a little naïve. Celiene is fresh from College and hoping to inject some excitement into her life by travelling to Egypt what will she find there, Adventure? mystery? intrigue? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Peeps this is my first Sims fanfiction, and I'd love some constructive criticism from all you lovely people :D **

A hot, dry wind blew against my skin as I exited the plane, I gasped as my eyes swept over the desert beauty of Al Simhara. From the low rustic buildings of the market to the tall magnificent peaks of the pyramids, Al Simhara had a certain awesomeness to it that just brought out your inner adventurer. As I made my way to the taxi and it drove to the base camp there was one thing that I noticed, was that there seemed to be a heat haze that had settled everywhere the eye could see. I suddenly felt nervous when the taxi stopped at the Base Camp and I had to exit the taxi, as if there were mummies waiting to ambush me the minute I got out but I swallowed my fear took a deep breath and stepped out of the taxi.

I was met with another gust of hot wind that seemed to heat up my body to the bones making me feel uncomfortably hot. I walked up to the base camp sweating already and I started to investigate the tents and the other people there. They all looked like they were entering an Indiana Jones look-a-like contest, I tried to talk to them but they all seemed a little eccentric. Some would start screaming for no reason, some would just burst out into song in mid sentence and others were just too hot-headed for me so I decided to not contact any of them especially since one of them is a mime.

I felt surprisingly refreshed considering I had just been on a cramped plane for 17 hours but I didn't feel tired at all in fact I feel like I could run a marathon. This would probably be a good time to go to the markets and get the lay of the land. I asked for directions from some of the Indiana Jones wannabes and after a few heated arguments with one rather inappropriate person a kind young man lead me to the road and handed me a map.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" I asked cautiously, I didn't want this guy getting lost because of me

"Of course not I know this place like the back of your hand" The man said

"Oh thanks, wait what?" He looked questionably at me

"What"

"The saying is the back of my hand; you said the back of your hand"

"Well I know the back of your hand pretty well, it's got 17 freckles and a strange lump and your fingernails have just been cut" I feel officially creeped out by this guy now

"Riigghhhtt I'm just gonna go now, bye" I quickly followed the road hoping that it wouldn't take too long for me to get there if I walked

"WAIT! You can have my bike, don't worry I have a spare and you probably need it more than me" I could really use a bike.

"Urgh okay but you better stop staring at my hands"

"Don't worry it's not your hands I'm staring at" He winked, I had to repress the urge to gag and I put on a sickly, sweet smile trying not to put him off so I could get that bike.

After a bit of scrounging around in some small little shed he pulled out this cute, little, red bike "here you go" I instantly grabbed the bike and sprinted off.

"THANKS!" I screamed out and I high-tailed it to the road and I was off on my cute little red bike, the map was quite straightforward and before I knew it I was in the market a bustling beauty filled to the brim of a completely different culture I felt exuberated.

I beamed at everyone I saw yet they all just shunned me and some even gave me a look of contempt. Do I have like spinach in my teeth or something, I started poking my teeth and combing through my hair with my fingers. I was completely baffled as to why people were being so rude until someone knocked into me and didn't even apologise. "Filthy tourist" The person uttered walking off I almost gasped in shock.

I hope no one is that rude inside I thought as I walked into the restaurant. A bell rung as I entered a rather quaint little room with sandstone tables and chairs dotted around and the counters for the kitchen seemed to have grown out of the grown and they had a rather old fashioned gas stove "Ahh welcome welcome are you new in town I haven't seen you around before?" A rather large woman with a sweet looking face asked sweetly

"Oh yeah I've never been to Egypt before, actually I've never left my home before so I'm a bit new to this" I grinned sheepishly "I don't wanna offend anyone or anything but is it normal for the locals to be so rude to the tourists?" I asked cautiously

"What? Oh yes it is quite common, you see we're quite a suspicious people and we tend to stick to ourselves so when someone new comes along..."

"You tend to be a bit more aggressive than usual" I finished her sentence "But not you?"

"Oh no not me I am quite hospitable to anyone and everyone who has simoleons to spend" She grinned an ear splitting grin at me showing off her gold tooth.

"Oh yes of course, uhh may I please have a falafel I am pretty hungry" My stomach growled in agreement my face turned bright red.

"Definitely just find a seat and I'll be with you shortly" and with that she bustled off. She's a pretty strange character that one but then again so is practically everyone else here, maybe it's a custom. I questioned this theory but decided to store it away for later as I noticed the shop keeper come in with a plate bearing food just for me "Thanks I haven't eaten anything since my flight"

"Anytime, say do you mind if I sit?" She motioned to the seat sitting adjacent to me

"No not at all make yourself comfortable" With no further ado I dug myself into the Egyptian delights

"My name is Bahiti Mandisa, but my friends just call me Bat" I looked up with my mouth fool and food dripping on my chin, I tried to gulp it all down

"My names Celiene Enquell" I said whilst chewing on my food. After that there was a long pause that was filled with the sound of me eating.

"Celiene I usually wouldn't ask this of a stranger but you see I am in a complete bind" She bit her lip anxiously and fluttered her eyelashes making them look like some strange mutated butterfly

"Uhh right, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously hoping I don't get caught in some kind of gang wars or something

"Well you see I am so busy lately, and with Morgucorps banging down my door at night demanding I pay rent I simply don't know what to do" She started to tear up

"Uhhhh, okay?" I had no idea where this was leading too

"And I just have no idea how I'm gonna pay them since I spent all my money on my children's university and I barely have a penny left" Tears were streaming down her face now I was seriously confused

"Uhh what are you going to do?" I asked pretty stupidly

"Oh I don't know, I just don't know" She started sobbing and banged her head on the table

"There there I'm sure you'll be okay" I patted her awkwardly on the back, her head snapped up and she gave off a very devilish grin

"You could help me"

"Help you how?" I was now more confused than ever

"Well you see I come from a long lineage of noble and they were extremely rich once upon a time, my family even has it own temple" I started to get a bad feeling about this "And of course since we were so rich we had dozens of beautiful statues and gems and most of the would be stolen by now...but I've heard rumours, that buried deep inside my family's temple is a gorgeous jade tiger with piercing diamonds for eyes"

"Uhh it sounds beautiful" I was starting to sense where this was leading to

"Yes yes, but anyway that statue, that relic would surely get Morgucorps off my back and then some"

"Oh that's great you should go get it then" I said unsurely

"WHAT ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA do you honestly believe I could do it, BAH! Of course not this requires someone who's younger and not as...heavily built as me" She looked pointedly at me

"WAIT! You want me to do it?"

"Why thank you for offering here I'll just show you were it is on that little map of yours" And before I knew it she had taken the map that I had clipped to my belt and crossed a bit red X on it

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I can't go in some ancient tomb filled with traps and the like" I exclaimed "can't one of the locals do it"

"No"

"But I'm sure there better equipped to"

"No" She interrupted "No one around here will go in there"

"Why?"

"Like I said before, we're a suspicious type of people but we're also quite superstitious, no one will go in there because of all the rumours of it being haunted and infested with mummies and so on" Bahiti drawled on

"WHAT! And you want me to go in there?" I shrieked in disbelief

"Of course the rumours aren't true and also I'm sure there are no traps in there, and if there are they surely don't work anymore I mean it's thousands of years old"

"Ahh I don't really think I'm the best candidate to do this type of thing" I squirmed uncomfortably after all I had only just left my home for the first time, I don't think I'm ready to go into any tomb or temple . Bahiti then jumped knocking over the table and let out some kind of wail before promptly hitting the ground and sobbing like some over-grown baby.

"OH...WHAT...WILL...I DO...NOW" Bahiti gasped out in between sobs

"Oh come on you'll be okay" I started to feel guilty, maybe I was her only hope

"No...You don't...understand, if you don't pay your rent to Morgucorps they not only take your house for payment but they take..." She let out another giant sob and remained silent, slyly looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"URGH fine, I'll do it" Bahiti jumped up in delight and pulled me into a rib crushing embrace

"OH THANK YOU! You won't regret it believe me, and once I've paid off Morgucorps you can have all the money that's left over"

"_Okay_" I managed to squeak out, she released me from her bear grip and tootled off to pick up the table and clean up the mess while I gasped for air.

"Anyway I expect you to be back on the day after tomorrow, cause that's my deadline, anyway happy treasure hunting" She beamed and darted off before I could ask any questions which I had a few.

"WAIT!" I shouted out to her, but she had mysteriously disappeared I sighed in defeat and had a look at the map and noticed how far her family's temple was "Urgh this is gonna be _a long trip_" I walked off the restaurant, and even though I had absolutely no reason to be happy I felt a surge of adrenaline to run through me at the prospect of my very first adventure ever I almost squealed in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh God what am I doing here? I asked myself while I stared at the dark corridor in the temple that took me One hour just to find the entrance and get inside. I cautiously stepped inside and as soon as my body had been completely engulfed by the temple the door sealed behind me in lightning speed.

"NO!" I screamed I slammed myself against the door that was now technically a wall. I tried to open it like I did before but when that didn't work I hammered my fists against it until they were red and almost bleeding. I eventually gave up and sat down and tried to stay calm and analyse the situation. So I'm stuck in some ancient temple that is supposedly haunted _AND_ infested with mummies and the entrance just shut for absolutely no reason. "Great...just great, god what have I got myself into" I spoke aloud trying to draw comfort from the sound of my voice.

Since the only source of light was the sunlight streaming through the entrance I could no longer see anything even my hand that was directly in front of me. Okay first things first find a source of light; I scrambled up and reached for my phone using the flashlight to give me at least some light even if it was pretty dim.

I surveyed my surroundings and I saw a bleach white skeleton lying in a pile of sand I screamed and I stumbled through the corridor into some vast hall. I stuck to the wall though since I had no idea what was in the centre. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead when my head had struck some metal structure that stuck out of the wall.

I howled in pain as I blood flow down my face "Urgh god who's stupid enough to put some sharp metal thing in the wall". I shone light onto it and I saw it was some kind of lantern; I peeked inside it and saw that there was still some fuel inside of it if only I had some way to light it. I slowly shuffled towards the centre when I felt my foot hit some kind of heightened ground I slowly placed some weight on it when it came slamming down and then it was as if the floor had erupted into flames, I jumped back so I wouldn't get scorched by the multiple fire traps that had been triggered.

I saw the vastness of the room now that it was lit by the fire; it was huge with a domed roof and had beautiful decorative walls filled with Hieroglyphics and paintings of ancient Egyptian gods. The fire traps had a sort or spiral pattern and they were mostly in the centre of the room I carefully walked over and I was careful with my footing making sure that I didn't step on any other pressure plates. I saw at the other side of the room was an exit of some sort, I made my way towards it.

Once I was closer I noticed that in the middle of the fire traps there was a plain chest surrounded by fire, of course my curiosity got the better of me and I started to weave my way through the traps determined to see what was in that chest. Once I reached the chest I heaved it open revealing a heap of ancient golden coins and some sort of black and gold statuette that had a striking resemblance to Anubis. I had no where to put them probably should've brought some kind of satchel or bag with food and water '_DAMMIT_' okay I just need to find another way out of here and maybe come back another day with a bag or something.

I started to weave my way through the fire and just when I was about to clear the traps I tripped on a stone jutting out of the floor and I was heading straight onto a fire spout. I jerked my body and it grazed all of my right leg and it set my shirt on fire. I screamed out in agony and quickly ran out of the fires way I teared the shirt off and stomped on it until it died down, although of course by that time it had almost reduced to rags I kicked it aside. Good thing I have an undershirt on. I started to walk when I felt searing pain all the way through my right leg. I sat down and had a look at it. It was an angry red and was already starting to blister and welt "URGH why did I wear shorts God dammit" I gasped out kneading my leg as if I was trying to massage the pain out.

"Uhh okay I need to find water or something oh god" I tried to stand but the pain was too overbearing so I had to crawl around the fire to the exit which unlike the hall was still swathed in darkness "Okay I need to get some light, who knows what's in there" I had an idea and I reached up to the wall and I grabbed the lantern on the wall. I pulled on it and pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. I dragged myself up trying to ignore the pain in my leg and I saw that it was welded to the wall there was no chance I could get it off. I moved onto the next one and I saw it was exactly the same as the last. I looked at every single one in desperation and they were all the same. I tried my phone but it was smashed when I fell and it was no use to anyone now. There was no way I'm going in there without some light or else the same thing might happen but worse"

I crawled up to the entrance and had another look at it but it was the same as before, my eyes landed on the skeleton that I saw before and I had an idea. I grabbed the skeleton and I grabbed the femur and pulled with all my force "Sorry" I apologised to this unknown person as I managed to pull the large bone off the skeleton and after that most of it fell into shambles. I then grabbed the rags that used to be my shirt and I wrapped them around one of the ends of the bone and I dipped that end into the fuel from the lanterns. I crawled up to the fire wincing at the heat it gave off before I dipped the tip of my makeshift torch into the flames and I watched as it burst into flames becoming my own transportable light.

I reached the exit and I felt slightly relieved to have my own source of light. The room beyond the hall was quite small with no doors or staircases or anything all there was, was a large, round stone structure that seemed to just rise from the floor I heaved myself onto the rim of it and I saw that it was almost filled to the brim with water. I almost laughed in relief at least there's some kind of water here. I dipped my legs in first and the relief from pain was almost astronomical I placed my torch on the ground beside the structure I submerged my entire body into the water getting some relief from the confining heat of the temple. I rested my head on the surprisingly cool stone of the rim and I floated feeling almost relaxed I decided to have a break before I made any other course of action.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was swimming in a huge ocean shining with light and filled with shimmering fish and colourful coral I swam around for a while seeing all the wonders the ocean had to show. I saw a glimmer out of the corner of eye I turned and just a few metres away was a beautiful gem like none I've ever seen I tried to reach it when I felt my throat close up. I gasped for air only swallowing water I struggled to escape the ocean but my strokes weakened and my eyes became heavy I gave one last push but my arms and legs felt like lead and I could feel deaths' cold hands pull me away to oblivion._

I awoke with a jerk and I saw that I was completely submerged in water; I pushed myself to the top of the water pit that I had fallen asleep in hours earlier. I pulled myself onto the rim and I jumped onto the ground, my burnt leg giving way making me collapse. I tried to stand up and put weight on it, it quivered with pain but it was bearable I limped my way to the fire trap room and miraculously they were still going "How do they work?" I wondered but decided that it would be best to steer clear of them for now.

I went back to the water pit room looking for my torch and after a bit of scrambling around I found the femur torch. I once again set it alight and further investigated the water pit room, revealing that there really was no exit or door. I inspected the water pit "Hmmm it is quite deep, I wonder?" I extinguished my torch and strapped it to my belt and I dived inside the water pit and swam down to the bottom, I couldn't see a thing so I had to see through touch. I was about to give up when I felt some kind of gap I squeezed through it and I pushed myself to the end of it. I was starting to feel light-headed when I swam into some kind of clearing, a lot like the other water pit. I swam up almost blacking out in the process I just reached the top and I coughed out water and gasped for air as I broke to the top and as my breathing calmed down I gasped at the scene that was before me.

I had gotten myself into some kind of room that had a pathway weaving around the corner it was dotted with piles of ancient gold coins and some ancient, heavily decorated pottery, and a staircase leading to who knows where but the thing that was most surprising about this place was that it was fully lit. This place is meant to have been abandoned for thousands of years so what lit this. I leaped out of the water pit onto the ground being careful of my footing so I wouldn't set off any more traps.

I carefully walked down the path when I saw that a certain patch of wall didn't really fit in with the rest of the room I walked up to it and I noticed that the grain of the stone didn't really fit the rest of the wall I ran my fingers down the edges of it and I pushed it a bit and a small gap opened. I pushed on it more until it opened completely, the room it opened up to was pretty bare apart from a chest and a sarcophagus I ignored the chest for now, whatever was in there was useless for me at the moment. I inspected the sarcophagus ignoring the voice at the back of my mind warning me about mummies and the like, they _couldn't_ exist. I pulled the door open revealing an awesomely gruesome sight.

Inside was an actual mummy I mean of course they exist but it's not alive it's been dead for thousands of years obviously. I traced my fingers around the mummy's face appreciating the hard work and effort it would've taken to preserve this ancient noblemen or possibly even a pharaoh of ancient times, I was about to remove the crown from the top of his head when a huge tremor shook the entire temple knocking me to the ground and winding me. "URGH what was tha" I didn't have time to finish my question to myself, when I saw the mummy before me groan and grasp the edge of the sarcophagus shaking his head.

I was paralysed with fear; the mummy slowly inched out of what was meant to be his final resting place and looking for something, was he looking for me? I tried to stand and sneak out of the room without any sound hoping he might not notice me when my foot kicked a pebble causing the mummy's face to literally split in half giving off an inhumane roar, it tensed up and bounded after me. I sprinted out of the room and was about to run up to the water pit when I saw that dozens of mummies surrounded it "Crap" I cursed as I stopped in my tracks ready to sprint in the other direction when the one that was in the hidden room tackled me to the ground unsheathing a rusty dagger ready to plunge it into my heart. I grabbed its hands and pushed against it with all my might.

We struggled with the knife for a bit but when it inched closer and closer, I realised that he was infinitely stronger than me. I gave one last, forceful push and rolled to the side making his knife violently stab into the ground. I quickly got up and sprinted off in the other direction. I leaped down the staircase and bolted into a room that was once again surrounded in darkness but I couldn't be slow or hesitate, I could hear the shuffling and the moans of the mummies getting close and closer. I walked forward with my hands in front of me as some kind of protection when I stepped on another pressure plate setting off another set of fire traps.

They were so dense there was no way I could get through, I cried out in despair and I backed up to the wall. My back hit a strange stone plinth. I turned and I saw that I had backed into a strange statue in the shape of some kind of demon. It looked pretty loose on the floor I stood up and I gave it a pull it wouldn't budge. I gave it another pull with desperation as I heard the mummies reaching the stairs, it started to move and I pulled it in front of the fire traps, I started to push it through the fire traps disabling them as it slid over them. I saw out of the corner of my eyes the mummies less than a few metres away from me I could almost feel their breath on the nape of my neck, I pushed with all the strength in my body. After a few torturous seconds I reached the end of the traps and I Leapt into the next room.

It was lit with bolts of electricity bursting through every crevice. "Okay, I can do this just take it slow" I shuffled through the bolts getting hit on an unwary finger "DAMN, that hurts I better be careful". The mummies ran through the entrance and mindlessly into the electricity field. Their bodies were thrown onto the ground from the force of the electric current burning and scorching their bodies filling the air with the disgusting smell of burnt flesh. The few that were smart enough to know that the electricity was dangerous weaved through although most of them were much slower than me. I saw that I was only half way through and I urged my body to get through faster. I was almost there when I felt something grab my arm, I looked back and I stared straight into a mummies wrapped face which promptly burst in half revealing razor sharp, black teeth getting ready to sink into me. I jerked him off and I leapt over the last bit of the electricity.

"ARGHHH" I screamed in pain as my already burnt leg was shot directly in the middle with electricity I tried to not throw up at the smell of my own burnt flesh. I limped off into the next room which was quite bare apart from the occasional lit lantern dotted around the walls "Thank god" I quickly walked off to the other side of the room trying to shake off the agony my leg was in.

I almost fell down some strange hole that was at the end of the room I looked back and the mummies were nearing, some were even sprinting. I dropped a pebble down the hole and I heard the sound of it hitting water "God what am I doing?" I wondered in disbelief as I grabbed the craggy surface of the hole and tried to climb down.

My foot slipped, I tried to grab onto the edge of the hole but it all fell apart and I fell. The hole opened up to some kind of underground lake. I plunged into freezing water which stole my breath and almost cost me my life as I almost made me blacked out when I hit the water. I waded through the lake looking for some kind of land. I eventually found some sort of mini island in the middle I crawled onto it exhausted and starving I could almost just collapse and sleep for a day but I couldn't I had to find a way out I had to plan something. My legs kicked some kind of squishy log "Huh, what's this?" I crouched down and turned the log over revealing that it wasn't a log at all but a sim, a dead sim.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed and stumbled back almost wading back into the water but the more gritty side of me made me approach the dead sim. I studied the dead sim, it had decomposed quite a bit but some parts of it were still recognisable. From closer inspection I noticed that it was a woman with a rather large bust and had what looked like brown hair she must've got lost down here and just given up. I saw that her pockets were bulging and her bag looked pretty full too "She might have something useful on her" I contemplated.

I reached for her pockets cringing at the thought of stealing from the dead but I swallowed my fear and searched her pants finding nothing but a bottle of stagnant water I threw that away and a lighter "this will come in handy" I stored the lighter into my pocket for later use. I then looked through his large satchel. I noticed that were a lot of gold coins in here and that Anubis type relic from before in there. I then looked through her shirt pocket I found a note; it looked like it had been written with blood

_Here lies Lara. C the greatest adventurer of all time_

I had no idea what to make of this on one hand it's sad because she's dead on the other this is kind of a ridiculous last message and it was also kind of terrifying I mean if this woman claims that she's the best adventurer and she died here than what hope do I have of getting out of here "No don't think like that, you can make it just think" I sat down for an hour or so doing what I can to nurse my leg and listening to my stomach growl more fiercely than a tiger.

Well I can't just sit around here, I have to do something. I set alight my now dry torch with the lighter, I then grabbed this guy's satchel apologising in the process and then waded through the water making sure to keep the torch above the water when I heard it. A few heavy splashes and distant moaning "CRAP" the mummies had followed me down here. I quickly swam in the opposite direction of their moans and splashing until they were just a distant echo but another enemy was starting to take hold 'fatigue'. "I have to rest or else I'll drown" I tried to keep going but with each stroke my arms got weaker and my legs got more tired with each kick. I was freezing, starving and exhausted and I had nowhere to go, I was out of options and I just couldn't go on. My eyes eventually gave up and shut tight and soon I was unconscious and adrift in an underwater sea.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke on a sort of stone shore, my entire body aching, my head pounding and my stomach growling fiercely. I slowly heaved my quivering body up the slight slope of the shore being careful not to fall into any crevices or hit a rocky outcrop. I stopped when I noticed that I couldn't see at all, I guess I should get used to the dark now. I pulled my torch out of my belt, I almost cried at the sight of it dripping with water. I bit my lip and blinked back the tears, now was not a time to be weak.

I searched the satchel that I had gotten from the dead adventurer and miraculously everything inside of it was dry. I inspected the material that it was made of and it was like nothing I have ever seen enough, it was soft yet strong and definitely water resistant "hmm I'll have to inspect this when I get back" _if you get back_ a small voice in the back of my mind whispered sending shivers down my spine. I quickly shoved those thought away and reviewed my situation. I had no food or water, for the time no source of light, I have no idea where I am and I am most likely in need of medical aid. I tried to not curl up into a ball and give up and instead decided to just lie down and spread out hoping to dry my freezing body.

I lay like that for a few hours or possibly days I'm not too sure. I felt drier and the throbbing in my head had subsided slightly but I was still starving and a very familiar pain was starting to return to my burnt, electrocuted leg. I checked my torch and saw that it was now dry if only there was a way to light it "The lighter" I exclaimed I searched my pockets hoping against hope that it had somehow miraculously stayed in there. I almost stopped searching when I felt cold metal and I pulled out the metal flip lighter that was more or less intact.

I set my torch alight and I drew comfort from the warmth and lightness of it. I surveyed my surroundings and I saw that I seemed to be at the edge of this enormous underwater cavern. I scrambled towards the rocky wall and I found a crack in between the rocks. It jutted out from the ground like some ugly scar and it was pitch black inside. "Well I got nowhere else to go" I told myself as I slowly squeezed through the crack and realised it seemed to lead on further then I had thought. I made my way through the crevice cutting my legs and back on sharp rocks that seemed to jut out at random.

After a bit I saw that the tunnel was widening and up ahead there was an exit. I sped hoping to get out of the confining environment and I broke through to the exit and I gave a gasp of relief as I got out and into a another a much smaller cavern than the one I had been in earlier. It was just a small room with two tunnels in the wall one of them leading even further down and the other looked like it went up their surfaces were surprisingly smooth. "Huh maybe water used to travel down these tunnels eroding anything that jutted out" I didn't think going down was a very good option so I tried to venture up the tunnel that went up.

As soon as I placed my foot into it though it slipped right out, the surface proved to be too smooth. I tried again this time placing hands on the adjacent sides and putting as much pressure as I could onto them hoping I wouldn't slip and I didn't. I very slowly made my way up the tunnel my muscles screaming and my brain confused as to what I was doing. After several torturous hours it started to get even steeper and pretty soon I had to place my back on one and side and legs on the other and walk horizontally. I never looked up in fear that I would simply give and I never looked down I was too afraid to so I just stared at the wall that I couldn't see anyway everything was black.

I just pushed myself up and up never stopping, I wasn't even thinking, all there was, was the tunnel and me. I could barely feel the pain in muscles anymore I just felt a strange type of numbness as if my brain was pushing away the pain for now. I swallowed my fears and looked up and surprisingly I saw a glimmer of light. Adrenaline and hope rushed through me. I pushed myself to go faster and the light got nearer and nearer until it was practically surrounding me. I gave one extra last push and my head poked out of the hole and the rest of my body soon followed. The lightness of the room blinded me for a bit but my eyes soon adjusted and I saw I was in a room that was nearly completely made out of sandstone and up against the walls were sarcophaguses that were as plain as the one before. There was no door and seemed to be no way out.

My brain started to catch up with my body and I started to really feel the strain I had put my muscles under and the pain that my entire body was enduring. I almost passed out from the pain in my leg but I knew I couldn't do that here, I'd most likely get caught from one of those _mummies _I shuddered at the thought of their moaning and the disgusting smell that exuded off them, the way their faces just split apart and they had those disgusting black teeth. Whatever they were they weren't human and they're extremely dangerous. I could almost hear their feet slowly shuffling along the ground, their disgusting breath enveloping me, I could almost smell them "wait" I slowly turned my head and I saw just a few inches from me was a mummy slowly shuffling towards me. Once it saw I had noticed it, its face slowly split apart and it grinned. Before it jumped at me, gnashing its teeth and aiming for my throat. I tried to push against it with all my might but my over-worked body was past its breaking point and I couldn't hold on for much longer. I desperately looked for something to defend myself, my free hand searching for anything when it found a sharp rock. I brought the rock down onto the mummies temple bashing it again and again until it broke the skull of the formerly deceased and instantly re-killed it. It collapsed onto my body and I heaved the heavy mummy off my body, I was about to shove it down tunnel but my more practical side took over me and I searched the mummies' body. It had a very sharp yet rusty knife sheathed in its belt. There seemed to be nothing else apart from some dried out raisins, at least I hope they were raisins. I kicked the mummies body probably too savagely into the tunnel and I was disturbingly satisfied when I heard its bones crack against the tunnels walls.

Fatigue, pain and exhaustion almost made me pass out then and there and I had to find somewhere to hide and rest before any more mummies came out. I saw the sarcophagus that the mummy had emerged from was still open and I had an idea. I creeped inside the spacious stone coffin and closed the door shut. I sat on the ground and rested my back against the wall of the sarcophagus and closed my eyes and before I knew it everything was black.

I awoke hours later though it felt like mere minutes feeling surprisingly refreshed, to the sound of stone scraping against stone. I slowly inched my door open and peeked outside, I saw a mummy opening up a wall on the far side of the room, and its back was to me so it hadn't noticed me. I glanced around the rest of the room and saw it was as empty as it was before. A crazy idea went through my mind but before I even had time to process it, I was already out of the sarcophagus, unsheathing the rusty knife I found on the mummy that had attacked me before and quickly ran towards the mummy whose back was still to me slowly shuffling through the wall/door. I was a few feet away from the sinister creature when I brought the knife up and slammed it down into the back of its throat with all my strength and the knife disappeared into the throat of the mummy. It made a gurgling sound, I twisted the knife and forced it out the, metal was almost black due to the blood and the mummy collapsed onto the floor. You would think I would feel guilty about killing it but it was already dead and most likely not human so I didn't really feel that bad about it.

I looked at the room in front of me and I saw it was a bare room except for a well in the middle much like the one that I had swam down before. I made my way to it being aware of the floor and trying not to set off any traps. I took a very cautious step in front of me when I set a trap off. I was swathed in boiling hot steam and I quickly leaped out of the way my body convulsing slightly. I leapt to the well and I jumped into the blissfully cool water. I swam down the well quickly hoping there was a tunnel like the other one.

I was very light-headed by the time I broke the surface of the well that was joined to the one I had leapt in before. I gasped and waited until my breath became even before I investigated the room I was in. I peeped over the edge of the well and I saw that I had entered a hallway of some sort and there was a corner straight ahead, it was perfectly lit. I heaved my body out of the well and I stealthily made my way to the corner and I checked to see if there were any mummies before I continued down the hallway. I travelled like this for several hours, going only a few meters before checking for any sign of the mummies and I managed to hide in the shadows and occasionally behind pottery and the like from any that appeared.

I eventually reached a huge stone door that had chains sealing it shut. I reached to grab the chains but as soon as I touched them a huge electoral current coursed through my arms rendering me paralysed for a short moment. I was sure that there must be something important in that room if they have something like that keeping people out. I looked around the door and I noticed that next to it was some sort of hole in the shape of a large key, it felt like I was solving a puzzle but I had lost half the pieces. I placed my hand inside hoping and placed as much pressure as I could. I heard a cracking sound and stone grinding against stone. I almost squealed in excitement but it died in my throat when I saw that the chains hadn't moved at all. I looked around and I saw that seemingly out of nowhere there was a staircase leading down into pitch blackness.

I gulped before lighting my torch and slowly making my way down the stairs. I noticed the hieroglyphics but I had no idea what they said, hopefully it wasn't a warning. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see nothing but my own light the rest of the room was blacker than night. I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl through the darkness my torch lighting the way. My head bumped into some cool stone, I looked up and I saw that I had hit a sarcophagus "God, not again" I muttered to myself before I investigated it further. It was unlike the other ones I had seen that were plain and rather box like. This one looked like a proper sarcophagus it seemed to be a deep blue with intricate golden patterns trailing up and down the coffin. The head was some ancient Egyptian god and resting on the very top was the pharaohs badge of office, his crown and resting on the crown was rather large key that looked like it would match the keyhole up above perfectly. Without thinking I reached for it and I snatched it from the pharaoh's final resting place and stashed it into my satchel.

The door of the sarcophagus started to open and a wrapped hand appeared from the door, fear took over me I ran to the stairs that seemed so far away. The room started to literally shake, the floor started to crack, I sprinted to the stairs before I heard a violent cracking noise and a huge pillar collapsed right in from of me, chips of the pillar grazed my face I could feel the blood tickling down it but I pushed on. I was so close to the stairs when something grabbed my ankle sending me to the ground. I turned around and I saw that the mummy had grabbed me and its awful mouth was split open getting ready to lunge at my face. I kicked it in the face hoping it could feel pain; I struggled and pulled against it with all my might. His grip weakened and I took the opportunity to give it a very vicious kick before getting out of its grasp and running up the stair. I looked behind me once I was near the top and I saw the ground had collapsed completely and the stairs were going with it. I leapt to the room ahead and my body slammed into the cold, hard stone winding me.

After I regained my composure I got the huge stone key out of my satchel and placed it into the keyhole, perfect fit. The chains broke and I pushed the doors open quite easily. I entered a room that seemed quite bare apart from in the middle where there was a chest. I got to the chest heaving it open and inside was thousands of those ancient coins and under all those was a jade tiger with diamonds for eyes. I grabbed it all thinking that I may as well have keep the coins before searching around the room and finding some sort of hole in the middle of the wall, I reached inside and at the very end there was some form of lever I pulled it and once again a stairwell appeared except it was heading up instead of down. I quickly scurried up; the mummies were probably going to inspect all the noise I had caused.

I almost cried when the stairs ended at a stone wall, I was about to head back when I felt a cool breeze seemingly from nowhere. I looked to the wall again and I saw that one of the bricks had the tiniest gaps in between it. I gasped and I grabbed my torch and wedged it in between the gap and forcing it open. The bricks seemed to pry open quite easily and the gap was big enough to fit my hand into it. I grabbed the brick and pushed against it and it fell off the wall completely. I now saw outside the wall and I could see sand and a dark sky. This gave me hope and I pushed against the entire wall using all my weight.

I seemed to be pushing it inch by inch when it gave way completely and I fell through the wall with several bricks. I almost cried again when I lay on the warm sand looking out to the starry Egyptian sky. My body exhausted, starving and dangerously dehydrated, I eventually got to the road and saw that my bike was right where I left it. I hopped on it and practically forced my body to drive to Bahiti's store hoping she was still there, though judging by the position of the moon in the sky she was most likely at home asleep. I changed course to the base camp and I was surprised to see everyone was still awake, though of course no one had seemed to notice my absence though to be fair I didn't really expect these Indiana Jones wannabes to notice much. I immediately went to the showers and didn't get out till I felt all the dirt, dust and dried blood had washed off. I then proceeded to drink water directly from the shower and I stood there just drinking the water until the hot water ran out and I was freezing my butt off in the cold water. I tried to sleep after that but my growling stomach kept me awake. Though I didn't bring any food and the **shared **kitchen most definitely didn't have any. I'll just get Bahiti to cook me a 5 course meal for payment for the jade tiger.

I awoke to the sun rising "That's strange it's rising in the west...oh" I had slept through the night and the day, though I still felt exhausted and my entire body was aching from fatigue. I rode my bike to the markets quickly hoping to get there before Bahiti closed her store. I wondered through the markets and once again I heard all the locals muttering about me and giving me strange looks. I ignored them I had dealt with a lot worse than some suspicious locals.

I walked into Bahiti's restaurant a bell tinkling as I opened the door. "Hello? Bahiti? I'm back I got the tiger, though I'm expecting payment" there was no response "HELLO?" I searched around the counter and that was the first time I noticed that the room was bare of anything but the tables and chairs. No paintings, no decorations, things that were definitely there before.

"Uh-oh" I remembered how she had a deadline to pay this Morgucorps. "UH-OH" I said even louder. I had no idea how long I was gone for but I most definitely missed the deadline. I ran outside and without even thinking I grabbed the nearest person and asked them about Bahiti "Have you seen Bahiti, I've got something for her" I stammered out.

"Wait, Do you mean Bahiti Mandisa?" The man asked suspicouly

"YES! Where is she?" I was starting to panic slightly now

"I'm sorry but she has gone away"

"GONE? Where?" I was not only panicking but I was very confused

"Uhh she has just gone, don't bother looking for her you won't find her" He started to walk off

"This is about Morgucorps or whoever they are isn't it? Listen I've got the money I can her rent I'm sure they won't mind it being late"

"NO NO NO! This has nothing to do with morgucorps now will you please leave me alone and don't ask too many questions, you don't want to end up like her" and with that he scampered off leaving me confused and concerned. I didn't know Bahiti very well but I didn't want to be the reason she was taken. I have to get her back "I swear Bahiti I'll find you and I'll save you" I realised I was talking aloud and I clamped my mouth shut and ignored the very pointed stares everyone gave me. I made my way towards another store that gave off the aroma of beautiful food, I would fill myself up, go to a doctor and then start my quest to save Bahiti Mandisa, my stomach seemed to growl in agreement.


End file.
